Surface robots equipped with polishing tools or devices are used for smoothing out of the workpiece surfaces. The sandpapers that are used during the polishing process need to be replaced after a certain usage time to ensure polishing quality. The used sandpapers are usually manually removed from the polishing devices, and then new sandpapers are supplied and attached or mounted on the polishing devices.